User talk:Djoletz
WELCOME Hello Visitor, Welcome to My Talk Page! Leave me a message if their is anything I could do for you. Thank you! Welcome Djolee5 No no no Yo Dj, MDM here. I just wanted to remind you that One Piece fan-arts are not allowed on the wiki so please do not apload more. Visit the Image Guidelines for more info. thanks for he time and Welcome to One Piece wikia. 18:34, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Once again: Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any new images on the wiki. You are not allowed to upload images for personal use only. 14:43, March 5, 2012 (UTC) profile edit hey buddy if you need help editing your profile i'm here for you...i may not be a pro like rici but i can help you if you want to [[User:Monkey D. Panayotis|'| Monkey D. Panayotis |']][[User talk:Monkey D. Panayotis|'| My Talk |']] 16:55, March 5, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Djolee5|''' Djolee5 ]][[User talk:Djolee5|| Talk |']]' DJ ' this is the coding of your signature [[User:Djolee5|' Djolee5 ]][[User talk:Djolee5|| Talk |']]' DJ ' [[User:Monkey D. Panayotis|'| Monkey D. Panayotis |']][[User talk:Monkey D. Panayotis|'| My Talk |']] 21:52, March 5, 2012 (UTC) User Account Abuse The user page, User:J. Random User, you've created, you're abusing multiple user accounts, and that's a no. This is your first warning. 09:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate Images Can you explain why you're uploading duplicate images of already existing files!? Haven't you read the image guidelines yet? Duplicate images are NOT ALLOWED, as stated in this section. :海賊-姫 09:50, April 8, 2012 (UTC) It's fine, read the guideline and be more careful before uploading anymore images. By the way, you're supposed to sign your posts on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~). :海賊-姫 10:05, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Are you sure the wanted poster isn't fanart? The low quality makes it hard to tell but, the logo may be falsified (such as on bootleg merchandise). Where is it from (the source)? For 1 thing, they spelled "Cap''tain" wrong! :海賊-姫 10:45, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Please read the guidelines. Don't upload any images if you're not going to add them to any articles. Unused images only takes up space and get deleted. Also, you need to add the source (manga chapter, anime episode, game, etc), licensing (to prevent copyright issues), and categorize them (makes them easier to organize). :海賊-姫 20:05, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Image Uploading Can you stop uploading random useless images? Those images are unnecessary. Also, they are all very poorly named; even if they are useful, I'll delete them for poorly named reasons. 20:19, April 8, 2012 (UTC) You don't sign your by typing it out. I told you before: just put four tildes (~~~~) at the end. :海賊-姫 21:50, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Finished Sig I finished your sig now, tell me if you like it and if I should change it, or something specific at it, also please tell me what specific thing you want to change! http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ricizubi/sig31 That's kinda it...I hope it's not too plain though... Re: Happy B-day Thanks for the Bday wish DJ ^^ Re: Edit Help Hi DJ, MDP here, thanks for your willing to help me with editing. If i need any help I'll let you know. [[User:Monkey D. Panayotis|''' Monkey D. Panayotis ]] [[User talk:Monkey D. Panayotis|| My Talk |']][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greece ' Made in GREECE ' ] 11:40, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks .. wait .. let me say it again .. '''THANK YOU!!' :P 21:37, May 25, 2012 (UTC)